


Jailhouse

by NetflixandCastiellll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Fic, Castiel Talks Dirty, Castiel in the Bunker, Dom!Cas, Dom/sub, Dominate castiel, F/M, Possessive Castiel, Protective Castiel, SPN - Freeform, Smut, Spanking, Supernatural - Freeform, cas, castiel - Freeform, castiel smut, sex in the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetflixandCastiellll/pseuds/NetflixandCastiellll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has you on lockdown in the Bunker after Crowley sends Demons to find you. But you are going stir crazy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jailhouse

Sitting in the bunker, thumbing through endless pages of lore on demons, you noticed the place was oddly quiet. Normally you’d be hearing background noise of Sam working out or of Dean blasting music off his record player. You’ve spent that last few weeks reading and rereading shit books that only told you information you had already known. Time wasn’t really of the essence but you thought doing research could actually help you at some point. _What a waist of time. This is what I’ve got Sam for…_ Puckering your lips and scanning the room, you looked for a reason to stop the pointless studying. You tapped your finger on the table a few times and abruptly stood up and threw up your arms in frustration. _Uhgg I can’t take it anymore I’m so bored!_ You paced around the room to release some of the pent up energy that had built up.

Sam startled by your brisk walk around the library, “Whoa there kiddo, everything alright?”

Your side eye glance tore straight through his chuckling curiosity. “I’m fine.” Your harsh tone took him aback and he rolled his eyes and let out a huff when he stood up.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to poke the bear. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I said I’m fine, Sam. I am just over this! Can’t we just leave the bunker for a few hours and get some air? There’s a great pub down town that I wanted to check out. We don’t have to tell him.”

“Are you kidding me, (Y/N)? I may be as Dean says, ‘gargantuan’ or whatever”, using finger quotes, “But there is no way in hell I can take over that celestial being. Especially when it comes to your protection. You’ve got demons on your ass and he’ll kill me if he knew I let you out of my sight.”

“He can’t control me, Sam! I am an adult and I can stay and go as I please.” You scoff and roll your eyes while folding your arms in front of you.

The beat of wings filled the room, but it sounded more like thunder. “What did you say?”

Sam jumped back in alarm of the angel’s sudden appearance. Castiel’s eyes were narrow and you swore you saw a flicker of flame swaying in his sapphire eyes. There wasn’t much for you to do other than stand frozen in the middle of the library. Castiel circled you like a predator stalking its prey. You forced down a gulp and your eyes trailed him when he made another round.

“Um… I was just s-suggesting to Sam that we get some f-fresh air. I’m really sick-k of b-being stuck in the bunker all d-day.” You stuttered trying to get your words out.

“You know better than that, (Y/N). Must I remind you of the ramifications if you disobey me again?” Castiel places a firm grip on your shoulder and a gust of wind sweeps you into your room. “I already had to smite that demon after you snuck out to get a midnight snack.”

“How was I supposed to know that little cockroach would be hanging around there? I just needed to release some of then tension of being trapped in here all week! Just a little entertainment… Come on Cas, you can’t protect me forever.”

“Watch me.” His eyes went from anger into a soft sincere when he saw you were not entertained. “(Y/N). It is essential you understand that I need you safe. I have sinned much over the years I have spent with the Winchesters, but you…you are my redemption. I will do everything I can in my power to protect you.” He pulled you close and placed a light kiss on your forehead. He kept his forehead against yours while you both closed your eyes and breathed deeply.

“Look, I’m sorry, Cas. I just can’t stay here any longer. I’m going crazy! I’m bored! You won’t even let me hunt!”

“I’m close to getting the demon responsible. But until then you have to stay here. Under my orders. Understand?”

You scoff and pull away to walk to the bathroom for a shower thinking that might cool you off.

“I said, do you understand?”

“Yes, Castiel.”

———- 

Time went on and you practically read every book that was available. Sam and Dean had left to grabs drinks and probably get laid, leaving you all alone with dusty old books and your thoughts. _Music! Yeah, music can help pass the time!_ The cold wood felt amazing on your feet and it was so smooth that you slid into Dean’s room with ease. You grabbed a couple of your favorite records with the record player and carried it into the library.

_Well I bless my soul. What’s wrong with me? I’m itching like a man on a fuzzy tree. My friends say I’m actin’ wild as a bug. I’m in love. I’m all shook up. Mm mm oh, oh, oh, yeah yeah!_

You are all alone so you pull off your pants leaving yourself in just one of Dean’s old tees and your thong that had bees printed on it; Cas’ favorite pair. The rhythm begins to invade your soul and you feel the tension leave your muscles. You sway and bounce to the tune, singing along. You are dancing your heart out, using some random rod you found stashed on a display shelf as a microphone.

_Sad sack was sittin’ on a block of stone was over in the corner weepin’ all alone. The warden said, Hey buddy, don’t you be no square. If you can’t find a partner use a wooden chair. Let’s rock, everybody, let’s rock. Everybody in the whole cellblock was dancin’ to the Jailhouse Rock._

After the song finishes, you fall over laughing hysterically. _Ha! Figures… It’s fitting. Jailhouse… Hmmf._ Now, you sit bored out of your mind and roll you eyes when the record ends.  The distraction of the music only lasted so long and only 2 hours had passed. You get up to change the vinyl but decide to just turn it off. You pick up your bunched up sweats on the floor and pull them up while you hop over to your room. You fall onto your bed with a huff and start counting the dots on the ceiling. _Screw this._ You quickly get up and rush over to the closet. Grabbing your tight black dress that you normally would wear on a case that required you to flirt with random cops and you slip it on. Throwing your hair up in to a messy bun and smearing on some lipstick, you grab your shoes and head for the stairs. Heels in hand and clutch in the other, you get one foot on the first step and a blast of wind knocks you over. Before you hit the ground, a strong arm catches you and brings you in close. When you open your eyes, resilient ocean ones are staring down at you. You trembled against him and struggle to stand back up.

“Where do you think you are going?”

“I was just…uh… polishing the railing of the stairs! Yeah! Polishing!”

“Wearing that?”

“What? This old thing… Psh. I just wanted to be comfortable! What are you doing here?”

“What compels you to lie to me, (Y/N)?” His head tilts to the side. You wonder if it’s from uncertainty or curiosity. A large hand wraps around your wrist and you’re whisked away back into your room. The angel had his back to you and you hear a click of the lock. The room felt cold so you wrapped your arms around yourself to try and gain some body heat. The angel struts toward you and circles like he had earlier. His authoritarian stature and dominant stare made you practically shiver out of your skin.

“Answer me.”

“Cas, I-I didn’t mean to…I panicked.”

“We have a set of rules for a purpose, (Y/N).” Castiel’s rough hands cupped your face and he pressed his thumbs into your cheeks slightly. “I want you safe. Demons are insignificant scum and after Crowley set them after you, I had to take every precaution possible. I make these rules to protect you.”

“So… what? You’re spying on me now?”

“And if I hadn’t, do you think you would have had guilt free fun? Dancing the night away without running into one demon out of the thousands that are looking for you?” He moved his hands to your waist and gripped tight. The way he was looking at you was a mixture of concern and anger. “I-I would never forgive myself if- if anything happened to you.”

“I’m sorry, Cas…I…”

“You put much of your faith in the Winchesters and they left you alone tonight. I trust no one than myself to watch over you. I do wonder if you feel for them now, more than you do for me. You spend much of your time with them and just earlier you were wearing…” he coughs and turns away, “… I see the way they look at you, (Y/N). Desire, lust and sin in their eyes.”

“Cas, that’s nothing! You know that. Th-they are like my brothers. I would never…”

The color in Castiel’s eyes dissipated. Consumed by his lust blown pupils. “First you break the rules and then you trigger temptation. Breaking the rules comes with consequences. You are mine. Do you understand that? And my sole purpose on this Earth is for you.” His arousal was evident after he shifted and clenched his fists. His breathing was steady but rough. He stared down at you, clenching his teeth and groaned. You wished you could read his mind as he was undoubtedly reading yours.

Normally, you loved your sweet and gentle angel, but this new fierce side of him that you ordinarily only saw in battle, was turning you on. Creating a need for him that you never thought possible. It was animalistic. It was pure obedience. Castiel towers over you and grabs the neckline of your dress with both hands. He tears it in half like a piece of paper with no effort. Shuddering from the cold air that wraps around your body, goose bumps layer your skin.

“Hey! That was my favorite dress!”

“Get on your knees.” You do as you’re told and wait for further instruction. “I told you, you would be reprimanded when breaking the rules. Now I want you to feel a glimmer of what you make me feel whenever I see you. Pent up sexual frustration. Wrath and adoration mixed into one. Temptation. Sin and praise.” Castiel glowered above you and smirked at the accommodation in your eyes.  A hazy light glided out of the angel’s hands and his grace wrapped around your wrists. It pulled them behind your back and secured them so you couldn’t budge. When Castiel notices a hint of worry in your eye, he strokes your hair gently. But the minute you smiled up at him, he grabs a bunch of hair and pulls. Your mouth falls open with instinct and you once again wait. He moves to unbuckle his belt and drops his pants. Leaving him in his boxers. They have little bees printed on them and you chuckle knowing he probably put them on after he saw you wearing yours. He palms himself over his obviously tented area and lets out a soft moan. You whimper at him from eagerness and you want nothing more than to beg him to fuck you right there on the floor. But you already had enough punishments to fulfill. You weren’t about to make him give you another, so you just let out another disgruntled moan.

“Begging will not help you, Honeybee.”

So far he hadn’t told you what the punishment would be but you assumed it was letting him do as he pleased. For sex, you were often the dominant one. Showing Castiel all of your favorite tips and tricks. He took control in all other aspects of your relationship but something about seeing him writhe underneath you was pure bliss. Therefore, not being able to touch him was agonizing.

“P-please…”

He snickered and walked away to the other side of the room. You watched him as he carefully removed each piece of his clothing. After he gingerly folded them onto your dresser, he turned to face you again. Your knees were beginning to burn from kneeling so long and you wanted to lay down on the bed. He stood in front of you again, caressing your rosy cheeks. You couldn’t believe how hard he was already. The head was swollen and purple, leaking precum. Licking your lips and pressing your thighs together for some friction, made you dizzy.

“Suck.”

Your puffy lips ghosted over him, craving his taste. You toyed with the boundaries of your control and lingered, not touching him. He growled, grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled you onto him. His jaw dropped and he let out a drawn out moan. You licked and sucked at the sensitive vein along his shaft and pause as the base. You cheeks rubbed against his harsh hipbones when you took all of him in your mouth. He plunges and hits the back of your throat, making you hum and pull back. In response, he thrusts harder and faster. Moving incessantly at an impossible pace. He pulls at your hair to angle your head so that you are staring up at him. Suddenly your hands were released and you moved to stroke him while you teased his tip. Castiel made a small whine and pulled out. His breathing heavy and spaced out.

“Bend over the bed.”

When you move to stand up, he unclips your bra and it falls to the floor. Your thong is soaked through and you’re dripping down your leg. You pull a pillow over and rest your elbows on it for support. Large hands embrace your ass. Pulling the cheeks apart roughly. His touch was warm against your cold skin. His thumb rubs small circles around his target.

“Count.”

A sharp sting echoes through your body when he strikes down. “One.”

You tighten your hands around the sheets and close your eyes. Smack. “Two!!”

His teeth bite down on the hem of your thong and he rips them off. Smack. “T-three…”

You can feel his length nudge between your folds and you try to push back against him but he moves away. Smack. “Please…”

“What was that?”

It took effort, but you forced out a muffled ‘four’ smothered in the pillows. Castiel pressed each of his thumbs into your back dimples. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on your shoulder and eased himself in to you. Inch by inch, you welcomed the marvelous burning sensation. He bottomed out with a quick thrust and you fell further onto the bed. It felt like each drive was sending you into another world. He pulled you on to him hard. A different angle with each slam but every time he hit your gspot with precision. You felt your core tightening, teetering on the edge of eruption.

He smirked, “There she is…” And then he was out. Lazily stroking himself as he watched you whine and turn over to face him.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me…” You were out of breath and your vision was blurry. You thought maybe giving him a cute puppy dog face would make him sympathize. You frowned and whimpered to seduce forgiveness.

He smiles and clicks his tongue a few times. “You broke the rules, Honeybee.” Castiel strolls over to lie down on the bed and he crossed his arms behind his head. You crawled up the bed to straddle him. Attempting to tease him, you rock your hips and glide your soaking lips along his shaft. 

He growls at you. “No. I want to you ride me. Fuck me. Fuck me like the Winchesters would want to fuck you.“ He grips your waist and slams you onto him.  "But they can’t; can they…you’re mine.” He lifts you slightly so that he could pummel into you fast and you try to match his movements. “You…” He moves faster. “Are…” And harder. “Mine.”

Next thing you know, you’re flipped over onto your stomach. He drills you into the bed like no tomorrow, kneading your ass cheeks and digging his fingers into your skin. Keeping you on the edge but never allowing you to go over. Again, you feel like you were on the brink of bliss. Grunts and parts of your name slip off his lips and he lets go, spilling into you and filling you up. Just before you cum, he presses two fingers on your forehead and a barrier stands up in your mind, preventing you from paradise. He pulls out and flips you over once more. When you notice that he is still hard, you give him a questioning look.

“I’m a celestial being, remember?” The angel nips marks on your skin all the way down to your sensitive aching center. “I once listened in on Dean’s thoughts when I saw him looking at you. He wanted to taste you. Lick at your folds and suck on your clit. He wanted to hear you scream his name.” He dragged a single finger up your folds and flicked your clit. You cried out his name. “But he won’t get to. Will he, Honeybee?” He slid two fingers in and devoured everything you had to offer. Sucked and flicked at your clit with his tongue, while he fucked you with his long fingers. “Mmm…” Slurp. “Mine.” Gulp.

Castiel crawled off of the bed and walked over to the dresser. He picked up his belt and folded it over once. When he turned to face you. He snapped the leather together and then whipped it against his hand. He reached over and grabbed his blue tie. He stalked over to you with a swagger in his hips and you licked your lower lip.

The bed slumped and creaked when he sat on the edge. "Over my lap, (Y/N).”

You squirmed over to him and laid your chest along his lap. Your hardened nipples pressed into his muscular thighs and you could feel his cock twitch up, and tap your stomach. He rubbed small circles on your lower back. His tie was soft and silky and when it covered your eyes, you felt more comfort than oblivion. You trusted him. He was testing the limits but you knew your angel would never truly hurt you. Your skin scrunched and squeezed between his fingers as he kneaded the flesh of your ass. He dragged the smooth leather from your neck to your lower back; drawing lines and triggering goose bumps to rise up.

Smack.  “Will you break the rules again?” Smack. “Will you tempt the Winchester boys again?” Smack.

Your body tightens up, searching for the feeling of him inside you. He lifts you up and sits you on his lap facing him. He guides himself into you and you grip your body to his. Chest and foreheads pressed together. This time was different. He moved slow and tenderly, holding you close as if he never wanted to let go. Castiel pumped into you and rubbed his thumb on your clit. He nipped at your pulse point and it made you push down harder onto him.   
  
“P-please Castiel. I’m yours. I promise to obey you. Always…”

He placed a forgiving kiss on your temple and the wall came tumbling down. The build up of three orgasms came crashing down on you. He followed behind you seconds later, moaning your name while he nuzzled his face into your neck. When his thrusts slowed down, he pulled you in closer to kiss you. His hands framing your face, and running through your hair. “I love you, (Y/N). Don’t forget that. I will never scarce my protection for you. Never.”

And with another gust of wind, he was gone.


End file.
